


A future

by atir8891



Series: Prison one-shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Fill-in, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Season/Series 10, no angst to speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atir8891/pseuds/atir8891
Summary: After Mickey convinces Ian not to tank his parole hearing and the two of them profess their love for each other, they start talking a bit about what the future might hold.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Prison one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A future

**Author's Note:**

> just my own attempt at filling in the gaps of the scenes in 10x03... let me know what you think!

They were kissing for several minutes now. It felt like the softest, most loving kiss they’d ever shared. So full of the words they couldn’t yet say, the feelings they weren’t quite able to articulate. Of all the promises they were making to each other, right there at that moment.

When they pulled apart, Mickey kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened them and noticed the dejected expression on Ian’s face. “Hey. You okay?”, he asked him, still tenderly caressing his cheek.

“Yeah” Ian said looking up to meet Mickey’s gaze. “I’m gonna miss you so much”, he added, his voice breathy and full of emotion.

“I know, Ian. But I told you, I’m gonna be out real soon”, Mickey tried to reassure his boyfriend while lovingly stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“You fucking better”, said Ian managing to smile a little. He was overwhelmed by his feelings, trying to picture his life outside of prison without Mickey and thinking about how much better everything would be with his partner by his side. “You know how you said I need to go be an uncle to Lip’s kid?”

Mickey nodded, eyebrows creased because he didn’t get where Ian was going with this.

“Well, you need to get out of here as soon as fucking possible, ‘cuz I want you to be an uncle to Lip’s kid, too”, said Ian with a warm smile that Mickey reciprocated immediately, pleased to hear Ian talk like that. About his family. About _their_ family. About their future together.

“And you’re finally gonna meet Frannie, too. Wait ‘til you see her, Mick. She’s got the reddest hair, she totally looks like she could be my own kid”, Ian chuckled, excitement evident in his voice.

“Is that right? You been thinking about stuff like that?”, Mickey asked him, his eyebrows raised. When Ian tilted his head and made a confused puppy face, Mickey continued, lowering his eyes, blushing a little. “I’m talking about that shit you were saying earlier, man. All that stuff… what was it? Marriage, kids… retirement?” he concluded with a disbelieving expression, because he wasn’t sure Ian had really thought it through when he’d started rambling about all that.

And yeah, maybe Ian had been a little bit confused earlier, trying to make sense of his own words while his mind juggled everything he wanted to say and everything he was feeling. But there was a reason why he had mentioned that stuff. And now that Mickey was asking, and was seemingly actually interested in what Ian _actually_ thought about all that and his feelings about their future, things were suddenly clearer to him than they had ever been before. “I want all of that, Mickey. I’ve wanted all that with you ever since I can remember. A family. A future.” He was on the verge of tears again, but he continued, looking straight into Mickey’s eyes with the fondest expression on his face. “It doesn’t need to happen right away, Mick. I’m not in any kind of a hurry to do all those big things. But I am in a hurry to start our future together, as soon as you get out of here too.”

Mickey could barely contain himself and launched his body towards Ian’s again, kissing him passionately and holding him close. He couldn’t believe how happy Ian’s words were making him, how much he felt like he’d been waiting to hear them for years. He had considered Ian his family for a long time now and hearing him say all this stuff about having always wanted them to be a family was almost more than Mickey’s heart could handle. He felt secure in the fact Ian loved him and wanted him to be part of his life, past, present and future. And damn if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ian had just handed the phone back to the prison guard and waited for him to exit their cell before quickly making his way down to Mickey’s bunk. His boyfriend was lying on his side facing the door and Ian went to position himself between him and the wall, immediately nuzzling his neck and sneaking an arm around Mickey’s waist. “Thank you”, he whispered softly in the other man’s ear. “You’re the best.” He laid a sweet kiss on the back of Mickey’s neck and exhaled a deep relaxing breath against his skin.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile widely, but then he realized Ian might be falling asleep. “Hey Gallagher, you awake? Come on man, you know we can’t fall asleep like this, they’re gonna have our asses when they come round to do the count”, he said, regret tinging his tone because he wanted nothing more than to stay like this with Ian for the rest of the night. Maybe even forever.

“Ahh, fuck ‘em. They’re not gonna do shit, they know not to mess with you”, Ian said through a yawn. “Besides, there’s no way I’m getting up now. I’m gonna cuddle and spoon the hell out of you during these few days we have left to spend in here together. And no one’s gonna fucking stop me”, he concluded with a sleep-heavy voice that Mickey couldn’t help but find adorable.

In the end Mickey let Ian sleep in the bottom bunk with him. After all, the redhead was right and the most that would happen was that Mickey was gonna have to dole out some more cash to bribe the guards. And anyway, Mickey could definitely appreciate the sentiment. They were gonna make the most of the days they had left in this shithole together, and fuck anyone who was gonna try and stop them. After that, Mickey had every intention of coming up with a plan to get out of prison as soon as possible after Ian was gone. He couldn’t stay away from him for long, not when his boyfriend needed him and was waiting for him on the outside to start their new life together.

That’s how they fell asleep that night. Holding each other close, hands clasped together, thinking and dreaming of their future. They knew it wasn’t all gonna be sunshine and rainbows. There were probably some hard fucking times ahead, their past experiences being a pretty good indication of their shit luck in general. But it was easier to be a little more optimistic this time around. They were finally on the same page, they were open about their needs and feelings and they weren’t gonna let any external circumstances fuck with them. Their relationship was stronger now than ever before and they were more in love than they’d ever been, the devotion they felt for each other only growing deeper in spite of all the hardships they had to face.

Yeah, they were gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sickness-health-all-that-shit.tumblr.com)? <3


End file.
